Stewie Griffin: The Wall Part III
by IntheFlesh1997
Summary: It is time for stewie ro go back to school.


"**Quahog railroad"**

Stewie and his friends are heading down to the tunnel of the railroad. Now I don't know where stewie got the bullets from. Stewie was talking with his friends deciding on who should go and place a bullet on the rails. Stewie offered to go, and left down the tunnel while his friends kept an eye out for a train. Stewie, here comes the train get off the line here it comes. The train is coming in full speed not stopping, it just keeps going faster and faster. Stewie, his friend yelled. Get off the line here it comes, Stewie the train, the train his friend yelled.

Luckily stewie was able to place the bullet on the track and run up against the wall. The train hit the bullet casuing it to explode. Stewie looked inside the cart to see a bunch of faceless children, like they were concentration camp students. Then when the train passed, stewies teacher appeared. You stewies teacher yelled, yes you, stand still stewie. Then stewies teacher disappeared. Stewie started leaving the tunnel.

(Playing the happiest days of our lives).

**"Quahog private school for boys 8/7/1957"**

A bunch of teachers are seen on there lunch break, then the school bell rings. All the teachers begin grabbing there things and begging to head back to class.

Stewie: When we grew up and went to school. There were certain teachers who would hurt the children anyway they could. By pouring there derision upon anything we did. Exposing every weakness how carefully hidden by the kids.

Stewie is seen writing until stewie hears a knock at the window. Stewie looks and it's Brian. Stewie, I'm here to tell you about mr. hugs-ton, he's very strict Brian said. Ok thanks for the advice bri. See you after school stewie said. Brian leaves and stewie gets back to work. Soon mr. hugs-ton approaches stewies desk, trying to figure out what he's doing. What have we here griffin mr. hugs-ton asked. A poem sir stewie said neverous. Ha, poems, poems everybody mr. hugs-ton yelled. The whole class started laughing and mr. hugs-ton made stewie walk up to the front of the class and read his poem. Uh, uh, uh hi I'm stewie and this is a pa-pa-poem called my dog Brian.

Read it stewie. The whole thing mr. hugs-ton said. Stewie gulped and began reading. My dog Brian. He is strong like a lion. And I am not lying stewie said. The whole class again started bursting out with laughter. He makes me laugh every day, by tickling my-my-my feet with hay, and licks them clean which tickled even more then it's over and we walk in the door. The whole class started clapping and saying what a nice poem. Mr. hugs-ton enjoyed the poem as well so he gave stewie extra homework.

Now, stewie making poems in here is allowed, but not when we're learning about anything else mr. hugs-ton explained. Mr. hugs-ton told stewie to go back to his seat to finish working on his math that they were doing.

Stewie: but in the town it was well known when they got home late at night. There psychopathic wives would thrash them within inches of there lives.

(Playing Another Brick In The Wall Part II).

Stewie: we don't need no education. We don't need no thoughts control. No dark sarcasm in the classroom. Teachers leave them kids alone. Hey teachers leave them kids alone. All in all your just a Another brick in the wall. Wrong do it again. All in all your just a Another brick in the wall.

Children: we don't need no education.

Mr. Hugs-ton: if you don't eat your meat you can't have any pudding.

Children: we don't need no thoughts control.

Mr. hugs-ton: how can you have any pudding if you don't eat your meat.

Children: no dark sarcasm in the classroom, teacher leave them kids alone.

Then kids are falling into a meat grinder, getting turned into sausage meat.

Children: hey teachers leave them kids alone, all in all your just a Another brick in the wall, all in all your just a Another brick in the wall.

Everybody starts to destroy the school, knocking down a brick wall, causing the school to catch fire. But it was all part of stewies imagination.


End file.
